Magic Austin
by It was really good and magical
Summary: Austin Moon. The golden boy, you think that he has no secrets cause he so open and so loveable. But everyone has their secrets but I think his is the biggest. (co-written by reader 136)


**Hello fan fiction, thank you for clicking on my story, I am very excited that you did. But also very nervous of what you might think, cause this is my first fan fiction and I don't want anyone to criticize and say that it's awful. Anyway we are here to read right. SO LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Everything was quiet; to quiet for the music store sonic boom, but if you have Austin moon there, it won't be for long.

**7:36pm**

Ally's POV

"Oh please; pickles are way better than pancakes"; "ahhhhh" Austin gasped "pancakes are the best, they have many flavors like vanilla, strawberry, chocolate you name it."So are pickles, they can be spicy, cold, hot, sweet, sour and can be very vigorous for you". "Ally, stop using big words, it makes my head hurt" "It means healthy and strong and full of energy, something you won't be with eating all of those disgusting pancakes".

He gasps once more; "you know what" Austin said "what" he grabbed my songbook from off the brown wooden piano and bolted down the stairs.

OH NO HE DIDN'T.

"AUSTIN, GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK" I yelled at him coming down the sonic boom stairs. Austin stood up from behind the counter; "Not until you admit that pancakes are better than pickles" he said. I gasped "pickles will never be better than pancakes" "than no book for you" "ugghh" I groaned & started to run towards him, but Austin stepped out of my way & ran behind the black soft silky piano.

"He opens to a random page in my song book and reads "OH MY GOD, today Austin at the beach, was so hot!" "It does not say that".

"Austin give me my book now" "no" he ran around the keyboard and ran up the stairs opening one of the doors. Quickly, I got tired of Austin, until I came up with one of the smartest ideas ever.

"Fine, I'll admit that pancakes are better than pickles, if you give me my book back, plus I'll even make you some". "Really" he said peaking his head out and coming down the steps like a curious cat.

"Nope" I tackled him to the hard cold white floor into a straddled position and grabbed the book out of his hands his eyes flashed to fear, it was like the color of espresso, rich with reddish-brown flecks.

I started to hit him with my weary book; he put his arms up over himself for protection. Don't _hit_ you_ hit _touch _hit_ my _hit_ book _hit_ again I continue to hit Austin with my book until someone cleared their throat.

I looked behind me to see my father, & he just looked at us weirdly. "I'm going to head out sweetie, make sure not to stay out late and lock up" "ok daddy" I said sweetly he was waking away until he looked back.

"Oh yes, and get off of Austin, I don't think he appreciates you straddling him sweetie, goodnight see you at home" Austin and I looked at our current position with his messed up blonde hair his shirt raised up a bit showing his indestructible abs we quickly unravel and looked down embarrassed.

"Austin, would you like to make a new song for your album now" "yeah, sure let's go" Austin said quietly grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

_..._

We sat at the piano pondering, what we could write for our next song.

"I think we should write a love song"'; "oh come on, we have plenty of those, can we do a dance song or an up beat song that will get the crowd going".

"Aus"- _beep,beep,beep _ Austin's phone rang, he picked it up and looked at the caller id, his eyes widen. "H-hello" he said "yeah, sure I'm on my way" Austin got up almost tripping over the bench and rushed down the stairs. "Wait Austin, where are you going we are supposed to finish the song" he looked at me his eyes clouded and showed worry.

"Uh mom and dad are having a little trouble with the pluming, I have to go" and ran out the door. That was weird, he acted like he was hiding something, oh well I don't think I should worry about it so much.

Austin pov

_Shit, shit, shit, shit I'm late I can't believe it, I ran inside the building to meet my ******* at the_ _door _

"Your late" my he said "I know, it's just I was with my friend an-" "yeah, yeah enough with the excuses, just get up there and do your thing" "yes sir!"

Ally's pov

I texted Austin a few times, but he never answered; I looked at my watch, 10:26 it blinked. "Well it's time to go home" I muttered to myself I locked the store & walked myself to my car at the black of night and turned it on. Saying that I was not scared was a lie; I backed out of the mall parking lot, slowly watching out for any pedestrians making my way home.

...

I drive up in the driveway, getting out of the car, walking up to my front door putting the key in the key hole twisting it ever so slightly so I wouldn't break the key. I open the door, finally happy to be home I walk up the stairs to my room with my dad sleeping soundly next door & dress for bed. I get under my cool bed sheets making me shiver but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

...

The sun peered through my blinds making a reflection on the floor. The birds chirped while the flowers, dance in the wind so beautifully.

I woke up my phone echoing around the room; I reached over to the bedside table grabbing my phone and answered the call. "Hello" I said groggily "hey chica, I am going to pick you up in 30 min so be ready, see you later bye" "wait Trish" but she hung up already.

Just great, I swung my feet over my bed scrunching my toes into the rug. As I walk over to my closet picking a white demi jacket with a red and white polka dot dress with a gold belt with a bow in the middle with gold flats.** (1) **I walked into the bathroom turning on the shower waiting for the water to be warm.

As soon as the water became hot, I jumped in the shower feeling refreshed. I got out of the shower and went straight to brushing my teeth and combing my hair then I get out of the bathroom putting on my clothes, I curled my hair letting it fall over my breast and put on blush and lipstick.

Just as soon as I was getting my stuff together I hear a horn beep from outside; I rush and put my stuff in my backpack and run down the stairs to meet Trish outside.

I hop into Trish's car and asked "why are you driving me to school" Trish turned her head and looked me straight in the eye. "To be honest I really wanted to get away from my brothers, or else I would have punched one of them. I giggled "come on let's go to school".

...

"And then he just said his mom and dad have a pluming problem, do you think that suspicious"? "Yeah I think so, i mean why would he look so worried if you asked him where he was going"? Currently I was telling Trish last nights event about Austin acting suspicious, "I don't know but I'll ask him later".

I went to my cool, crisp blue locker getting my supplies for my class, I shut my locker & I turn around and bump into someone drop all of it. "Oh sorry" i said "its fine" a brawny voice said. I also noticed that he dropped his sun glasses, "oh here your sunglasses", "thanks" but when i looked up i was not expecting it.

"Austin, what happen to you"!? I exclaim.

**Hello Austin and ally fans, thank you again for looking at my story please review of how my first story went and what I can do to make it better thank you and I will see you all in the next chapter bye.**

**ps. THANK YOU (READER 136) FOR CO WRITTING WITH ME AND SHOWING ME THE ROPES YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**pps. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**(1) outfit from Magazines and Made-up stuff **

**Always remember to,**

**~keep calm write on~**


End file.
